


指晏 Closer

by CanCheng



Category: lenfaa, 晏华 - Fandom, 永远的7日之都 | Forever 7th Capital (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanCheng/pseuds/CanCheng
Summary: NOTE：没有条理和逻辑，剧烈OOC，普通黑道AU，很短，跟上一篇没啥关系，纯粹为了满足个人性癖和发刀，R22，虐恋文化提及，含有大量过激桥段，如有不适请立刻关闭文档灵感来自于一段抑郁症患者的独白*





	指晏 Closer

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE：没有条理和逻辑，剧烈OOC，普通黑道AU，很短，跟上一篇没啥关系，纯粹为了满足个人性癖和发刀，  
> R22，虐恋文化提及，含有大量过激桥段，如有不适请立刻关闭文档  
> 灵感来自于一段抑郁症患者的独白*

晏华醒来的时候第一反应是庆幸自己还活着。  
但马上这种劫后余生的放松感就烟消云散。他头痛欲裂，被人用粗糙的黑布蒙着双眼，用胶带封了嘴；双手被铐在背后，胸口捆绑着他的细绳使他坐在椅子上动弹不得；两脚也被不知是绳子还是胶带一类的东西分别和两边的椅子腿绑在一起；他贴身带着的枪和匕首都不翼而飞，甚至连他的风衣也被剥了下去，只留下了一身单薄的衬衫西裤。  
意识到这一点的时候，他突然觉得有些好笑。  
他被人绑架了。  
他的记忆停留在上一个晚上，他坐火车回到交界都市，在维尔特那进行例行的情报交换后走出了地下酒吧的大门。而后他感到突然感到一阵头晕，最终在洪水般袭来的睡意里向前倒去，但没有倒在地上。有谁扶住了他的身体。  
毫无疑问，是有谁在维尔特给他的酒里下了药。这样做通常的目的是要挟，或套问情报，或勒索钱财，恶劣点的会挖掉人的器官卖去黑市，但最有可能的是拿他当人质逼迫家族做出妥协。  
可最有可能的反倒是绝无可能。他已经不再是中央庭的神之头脑——他离开这座城，离开他的家族已经有四年了。  
刚开始的日子自然不太平，三天两头有人堵他，或明或暗，或敌或友。那阵日子里他几乎枪不离身，回家都要先在城里兜兜转转很久直到甩掉了身后盯梢的人。三个月里敲晕拎去警察局门口的人比他在家族当顾问时下令要杀的人还多。后来日子久了，估计是上头也觉得追着穷寇打显得小气，加之他又没有再涉足回来的意思，也就撤去了跟在他影子里的尾巴。  
但是他知道自己这一身烟尘气是洗不去了。除去了项圈的家犬即使野性苏醒也很难在荒野中存活。于是他索性放弃了自己引以为傲的情报网络和相关生意，转头从仓库里抱出那把被他当护身符一样供了许久的狙击枪，一心一意地拿狙击镜里爆了一地脑浆的尸体换生活费。  
所以这次他到底做了什么，得罪了哪家的人，对方又为什么要费大力气——甚至下血本收买了维尔特来活捉他，他的大脑飞速运转，脑子里闪过几十种可能，但最后都被他一一排除。  
很可笑。曾经料事如神的神之头脑就像只羊羔一样被人一拎就走。他甚至连现在自己在哪里，到底昏睡了多久，外面是正午还是深夜都不知道。  
但是感谢上帝，到现在为止，他突突跳疼的大脑终于有了一点清醒的迹象。于是他微微转了转头，但是蒙住眼睛的布很厚，让他感觉不出光源在哪。他调整了一下自己的呼吸，听到破旧风扇转动时轴心发出的吱呀声，闻到阴潮之地才会有的霉味，还有尘封了许久后突然被风扬起的尘土的味道。根据这些少得可怜的信息，他思索了一下，自己应该是在旧城区某个很久无人使用的旧仓库里。海湾侧城和中央城区都没有这种空旷无人的地方——算了，他该满意自己没有在装满冰块的浴缸中醒来。这至少说明这次绑架他的人对他的肾没什么兴趣。  
想到这他突然愣住了。自从醒了以来他一直不敢有什么大动作。虽然他也动不了——他不知道这个地方有没有除了他以外的其他人。也许一个人都没有，也许外面布兵重重，两方势力正在谈判；也许罪魁祸首在这间屋子里装了摄像头，自己站在屏幕后欣赏他的一举一动，或者，更糟的是：正站在他身前屏息凝神，观察着他自以为天衣无缝的滑稽演出。

空气中突兀地响起“吱呀”一声。他心里一惊，连忙收敛了呼吸装作还没有醒来的样子。紧接着是铁门被人轻轻合上的声音，再然后是咣当一声的落锁声。  
他静静地垂头倾听着。来人的脚步声很轻，要么是本人太过瘦弱，要么是他故意放轻了步子。从鞋底与地面接触的清脆啪嗒声来看应该穿的是双帆布鞋——一般的佣兵或者道上的人可不会穿这种学生味十足又影响行动的鞋。当然，也不排除罪魁祸首的计划细致入微，连这一步都要算计他一下的可能性。  
那脚步声由远及近地响了大概六七次就停下了。他闻到一股淡淡的奇异清香，看来这个仓库不大，那个人则是刚从外面带着什么东西——极有可能是某种药物——回到了这里。  
他强按住自己狂跳的心等待着。也许下一秒他会被抽一个耳光，会被推倒在地被人殴打，会被炽热的烟头在皮肉上烙下印记。然而这些担心都没有成为现实，也没有他预想中兜头而下的凉水，没有突然摘掉蒙眼布后晃得他失明的灯光。来人似乎就只是静静地站在那，如一尊雕塑般，连呼吸声都轻若鸿毛，反倒是怕打扰了他的沉睡一般。

他能感受到那个人火热的视线正一寸一寸逡巡他的身体。

脖颈上毫无预兆地贴上了两根冰凉的手指。他没忍住打了个激灵。接着一只凉潮的手掌整个贴上来，却没有使力，只是轻轻握着他的脖颈，使他仰起头，仿佛在确认和熟悉他皮肤的质感和温度一样。如果去掉那层可恨的蒙眼布，他大概会和那人四目相对。这场景太过诡异，他不由得吞咽了一口唾液，喉结贴着那人的掌心滚动一下。  
来人仿佛受到了极大的触动似的。那只手掌在他的喉结处抚摸了几下，手指曲起，指关节滑过他的下颌边缘，而后恋恋不舍地离开了他的皮肤。  
他听见脚步声往他身侧去了三步，只停顿了一下又重新响起来，像是去一旁拿了什么东西。果然，他嘴上的胶带被小心地撕掉，而后一个冰凉的硬质物体触碰到他的嘴唇。晏华一时没有反应过来那是什么，于是本能地往后缩了一下。那个贴着他唇瓣的物体也不依不饶地跟着后移，而后他感觉到唇上传来一点湿意。  
现在再继续装睡显然不可能了。他嫌恶地嗅了嗅，没有闻到什么明显的气味——尽管这杯水里九成九被人加了什么东西进去，但他还是老老实实地张开嘴，就着那个人的手把这一杯凉水喝了下去。他敢肯定，如果他表露出一点拒绝的意思，面前的人会掐着他的下颌把这杯水灌进他的肚子里。  
这一杯水喝完了，他才意识到自己之前简直渴的嗓子要冒烟了。某种角度下这也印证了他被绑在这张椅子上昏睡的时间绝对超过了七个小时。那人的指肚贴上来抹掉了他唇边残留的水渍，而后又一次撤离他的皮肤，和他断了联系。

无法触碰和被触碰只会滋生出无边无际的空虚。但是那人无所作为，他又动不了。他全身上下唯一能运动的地方就是嘴了。也幸亏那杯水，他恢复了一点气力。于是他象征性地挣了挣肩膀，对着想象中那人所站的位置仰起头，很慢很轻地问道：“你想要什么？”  
没有回答。这本是意料之中的事，但此刻却让他意外的烦躁。  
“如果你是受人所托来取我性命，本可以不用这么麻烦。”他继续说道，尽管这样说可能有些挑衅的成分在里面，但当务之急是明白这个人的目的，以确保自己的安全，“既然你们有本事买通那个酒吧老板，自然也应该有本事悄无声息地把我做掉。”  
“所以，能否告诉我你们的目的是什么？”那人比他想象中的要沉得住气很多，于是他也深吸一口气，接着道出自己的陈述，“需要钱的话，我可以给你们汇款，前提是让我安全地离开这回到家；如果是关于家族和情报，恕我无可奉告。”  
说到这他冷哼一声，“如果是关于之前死在我枪下的某人，那你们应该去找我的雇主，而不是拿我一条狗来出气。”  
说完他抿起嘴，宣告自己的论述结束的同时做好了被虐待的心理准备。但那人又一次让他的准备落空了。房间里一片沉寂，他甚至能听到自己的呼吸声因为情绪波动和连续的发言而变得粗重，感受到胸膛的起伏间时紧时松的束缚感。  
“都是道上的人，至少告诉我你身后是谁吧。”如此这般都杳无回应，他简直要怀疑自己是不是在唱一部独角戏，语气明显的不耐烦了起来，连潮凉的空气都被染上焦躁，“我一个丧家之犬，对你的家族造不成什么威胁。但我也不愿意晕晕乎乎地当提线木偶到你们的目的达成那一刻。”  
回答他的只有窗外传来的一声鸟叫。  
他感到自己最后一点耐心也像落在地上的水渍一样蒸发殆尽了。难道这个人没有情绪波动吗？难道他的雇主不急需审问出什么情报吗？难道他连人类最本性的恶——玩弄股掌中的猎物的欲望都没有吗？尽管这可能会激怒这个控制着他的人，但也许可以激起一些回应。他于焦躁中逐渐融化的理智告诉他不得不这样做。  
他喉头一阵涌动，一口清痰呸的一声啐在他脚下的地面上。  
“你是哑巴吗？”  
他的声音里出现的情绪甚至称得上是愤怒。  
还是说……他就是在等待着自己失去理智和耐心的这一刻？  
脑中猛地闪过这样一个念头，晏华调整了下心态，闭上嘴垂着头选择装死。跟一位前家族顾问拼理智、一位远距离狙击手拼耐心？这个人很有些想法。  
时间一分一秒的过去。刚开始他还能冷静地计算他们对峙了多久，但很快他就几乎完全失去了冷静思考的能力。他感到自己的精力无法集中，大脑像放电影一样忍不住开始胡思乱想；双耳中像是被人灌满了水，听到的声音混沌不清；他浑身开始没来由的燥热，单薄的衬衫和西裤厚实得棉被一样，愣是在凉爽的初秋里捂出了一身薄汗；他的视觉、听觉、味觉、嗅觉，甚至对于时间的概念和脚踏实地的感觉都在渐渐麻痹消失；最让他无法忍受的是他的神经末梢好像被千百倍的放大，本来正常的衣料的包裹和摩擦却使他搔痒难耐，尤其是他的内裤，羽毛般覆盖搔弄着对于男人来说最致命的地方。浑身的血液流速开始加速，冲向他的下半身：他几乎要因此勃起了。可是偏偏他又被绑在椅子上动弹不得，任何一点动作都会带来皮肤与衣料的摩擦，而那对于现在的他来说无疑是致命的。最后他难耐地仰起头，吐出一口浊气。一点来不及咽下的口水顺着嘴角流淌下来。自己是否醒着也无法再判断，因为视野里仍然是一片黑暗。他竟然荒谬地希望有谁能把自己扒个精光。

突如其来的接触让他已经趋于混沌的意识猛地清醒了过来。那人凉潮的手掌贴在他的脸颊上，如一片忽然降临的甘霖。他顾不得其他，本能已经驱使着他侧过头追逐那人的手掌和抚摸，浑身的肌肉一阵阵战栗又收缩。他第一次知道被人触碰的感觉竟然可以如此美妙。  
罪魁祸首似乎很满意他当前的状态。那只手在他的脸颊上停留了一会儿后向后探去，捏了捏他又热又红的耳朵，接着向下伸进衣领里抚摸他的后颈和肩胛。他觉得自己的样子就像只乞求主人抚慰的猫，这无疑是先前那杯水在作祟。  
而始作俑者的行动刚刚开始。那只手顺着他肩颈的线条回到身前，开始和另一只手一起慢条斯理地解他的衣扣。他晃了晃脑袋想让自己更加清醒一点，但胸腹上持续不断的触摸和摩擦简直比蘸了盐水的皮鞭还叫他痛苦。他低低地喘息一声，甚至在能动作的最大范围内挺了挺胸，只希望这个过程能赶快结束。  
他终于感到最后一颗扣子也被解开了。那人像个刚收到圣诞礼物的孩子，没有解开绸带就撕开了礼物盒的包装。他把衬衫从晏华身上扒开，衣服下摆堆到他的腰后，上面挒开推到大臂。几道细绳便直接勒在他的胸膛上。他毫不怀疑自己的皮肤上会留下捆绑的痕迹。  
那双手在他满是薄汗的身躯上游走着，突然勾住了一根细绳向外拉起一些，在晏华还没反应过来时就放开。  
细绳弹在皮肉上的声音十分清脆，尖锐突兀的痛楚让晏华忍不住发出一声短促的惊叫。他意识到眼前的人绝非善类：他之前的不作为都是在等着药效发作，自己彻底丧失挣扎的意识沦为玩物的那一刻。那双罪恶的手继续在他身上勾勾画画，用指甲轻轻剐蹭着皮肤，奇痒难耐。暴露在冷空气中一段时间的乳首已经硬挺起来，此刻突然被人掐住提拉，他闷哼一声，狠狠地咬住嘴唇才没有让自己叫出声。那人用拇指推开他扣住下唇的犬齿，手掌弯过来箍住他的下颌，迫使他不得不张口。大拇指指节一折便直接按入他高热而滑腻的口腔中。  
他的三观再一次受到了冲击。他不能理解：这个人到底要做什么？难道费心费力地将他劫持过来只是为了玩弄他吗？还是说这些只是他真正目的的附加戏码？他混乱地想，舌头被那人的拇指按住推来推去，两侧的乳尖也被轮流掐捏玩弄着，不一会儿就充血肿大起来。他当然也不会知道自己的反应在那人看来有多么可爱。  
那人终于将拇指从他口中撤了出去，还不忘将指肚上的唾液抹在他的唇瓣上。他呼呼地喘着粗气，胸膛剧烈地一起一伏。明明整个过程也就只有几分钟，他却觉得好像过了一个世纪那样漫长。  
“回答我，”他说话时感觉自己唇瓣上的唾液顺着嘴角淌到了下颌，“你到底想要什么？”  
这一句话像是触到了某个隐藏的开关。身体上的所有触碰都在一瞬间撤离。他又坠入了感官的流失中。  
但这次又和先前的所有都不一样。他能感觉到那人小心地绕开他的身体，双手撑在椅面上。他的眼神像是要灼穿那层黑布直达他的眼瞳深处，他炽热的呼吸喷吐在自己的皮肤上。  
这种感觉太糟糕了。他转过头想避开这个人，但马上一股大力钳住了他的下颌，将他的头生生掰回来。  
有什么柔软的东西覆盖在他的唇上。  
——他花了些时间才反应过来这是一个吻。面前的人只是轻轻含住了他的唇瓣，像是在等待他的许可和回应。  
他很想张嘴用力把这个人的嘴唇咬烂，但是很明显，掌控着他的人吃软不吃硬。那样做代表着接下来的时间里他所受的痛苦和折磨会变本加厉。与之相比，他更渴望这漫长的煎熬早点结束。他相信一旦药效过去他就有力气反抗了。于是他顺从地张开口，任由对面黏滑的舌头探入自己的口腔中来回巡视。  
这一吻长得晏华几乎窒息。在他忙于张着嘴汲取氧气的时候那人开始窸窸窣窣地解他的皮带和裤子。他控制着自己被吮吸到麻痹的舌头舔掉下唇上的涎水，甚是配合地抬了抬腰臀，方便那人把他的裤子扒到膝弯往下。  
他的性器早在那人无休无止的挑逗中勃起了，此刻被内裤勒得贴在小腹上，也许也有药物的作用，他感到前所未有的空虚，燥热，和渴望被抚慰。性器前端甚至吐出了些透明的前液沾在腹肌上，又滴落在内裤边缘，浸湿出一块深色的印记。  
那人好像为他身体的诚实反应愣了一下。那双凉潮的手把他硬挺的玩意儿从内裤里解放了出来，而后一只手向下探去握住玩弄他的囊袋，另一只手则娴熟地握住柱身上下套弄，不时揉搓一下敏感的头部。晏华感到自己喘得像一只破旧的风箱，夹杂着抑制不住的呻吟，全身的血液都在向下半身冲刺，快感成倍地翻涌上来冲回大脑。紧接着，与手掌的触感不同，天堂般的温热柔软和湿滑包裹住了他。他倒吸一口气，大脑几乎震惊得停转。  
晏华不缺钱，但他从不出去花天酒地，更不会像有些人一样让酒色掏空了身体。准确来说，禁欲了很久的人哪受得了这种刺激。他闷哼一声，挺了挺腰直接射在了那人嘴里。  
对方似乎是被他的精液呛到了。那双手搭在他的大腿上，身前传来咳嗽的声音。他很意外地发现那声音并不粗重，听起来是十分清爽的青年音色，甚至带着点还没成熟的青涩。  
“满意了吗？”刚刚射精完，他的大脑还停留在一片空白里，连说话都有点口齿不清。  
那个人没有回答，而是弯下腰去解开了捆着他脚腕的绳索，顺便脱掉了他的鞋袜，彻底把裤子从他腿上褪了下去。他也许该抬腿踢碎那个人的下巴，但药物让他根本没有力气那么做。皮革的椅面很凉，却没能让他的脑子有多清醒，只刺激着他夹紧了臀肉，体温进一步升高。  
他感到自己的脚腕被那人握在手中，四指在踝骨处敲击律动。那人直起身子，他的左腿便被抬得很高，又向身前折叠，膝盖几乎碰到自己的肩膀。这姿势使他瘫在椅子上，腰部悬空，左半臀肉连着穴口都暴露在空气中。另一只手向上很慢地抚过他的膝盖，十分色情地滑向他的大腿内侧，用力揉捏着他因为紧张而绷起的肌肉，想必留下了深浅不一的指印。  
他似乎听见了那人吞咽唾液时喉咙里滚过的“咕噜”声。  
接着，那只手如他预想的那般掠过他的腿间，径直探向后方的秘密花园。  
“滚开！”他一声厉喝，然而发出的声音却像沙带被调松懈了的小军鼓，沙哑、绵软，半点威慑力也无。那人俯下身来在他的额头上落下一枚安慰性质的亲吻，左手食指一下向穴中按入一个指节。  
粘膜被异物刺激、私密之处被人入侵的羞辱感让他的眼中几乎在瞬间就盈满了泪水。他胡乱地摆着头，哑着嗓子发出有气无力的嘶喊，张大着嘴大口呼吸。那人却毫不在意他的拒绝，似乎只是嫌这个姿势难受。后穴中的手指撤了出来，他的左腿被人放下，一个冰冷的物件——应该是一把匕首——贴着他的肩膀，割断了胸口一直勒着他的细绳。随后那人把他从椅子上抱了起来，自己坐在椅子上，分开晏华的双腿让他跨坐在自己的大腿上。一手从他腋下穿过搂住他的肩膀，让他靠在自己怀里以防他向后倒去。  
过了一会儿，他感到那人另一手滑过他的腰际，揉捏了两把他的臀瓣后，一根手指带着什么冰凉的膏体顶进了后穴中。他被突如其来的凉意和进入激得浑身一颤，恨意让他低头一口咬在那人的颈侧。可此刻的他浑身无力，全靠着那人的支撑才没有滑到地上。这一口就像刚出生不久的小奶猫一样不痛不痒，甚至连个牙印也留不下，反倒更像是在调情一般。那人搂住他肩背的手向上摸去，在突起的颈椎轮廓上轻轻摩挲，拍拍他的背示意他放松，又沿着脊椎的线条向下走到腰窝。后穴中的那根手指搅来搅去，按压着柔软的肠壁，忽左忽右地试探着。“滚……滚出去！”晏华知道他是在找前列腺的位置，不由得绷紧了身体嘶吼着，后穴开始一阵阵地收缩，想要将在身体中兴风作浪的异物排出去。  
这对于那个人来说与邀请无异。他感到又一根手指宣告似的点在他的穴口，而后不容置喙地挤了进来。两根手指或并在一起悠悠地旋转着，或拱起指节一前一后地揉搓着肠道，或用力向外撑开穴口，让凉阴的空气涌入体内刺激粘膜。穴口的软肉被抽插的向外翻出来些许，带着淫靡细碎的水声。  
使晏华绝望的是，他的后穴中在高热中开始滋生出搔痒和空虚感，身体在叫嚣着想要被占有、被填满。那人好像会读心术似的，吻了吻他的颈侧就把第三根手指也挤了进来。他哑着嗓子嘶叫了一声，双手手腕把手铐挣得哗哗直响。那人用空闲着的那只手扣住他的后脑，用自己的唇舌把他的嘴堵得严严实实，不断地挑弄口腔中的敏感点，卷着他的舌头纠缠不清。他的手指在甬道中的一处反复摩擦着，突然使了点力气按下去，便逼得晏华一声惊叫。然而他的口腔又被那人牢牢占据着，惊叫在最后变成喉咙深处滚过的一声呜咽。  
许是那人觉得差不多了，他终于结束了细致而漫长的扩张，撤出了自己的手指，又一次将晏华抱起来。这一次晏华被他按着躺下去，身体接触到了某个柔软、布质的东西，似乎那人将他放在了一张床垫上。他感到自己身下的床垫歪了歪，那人跪下来，将他的双腿抬起来放在自己肩上。他的臀峰无意中蹭到了一个同样高热而硬挺的物体，这使晏华那几乎被自己燥热的身体融化的理智突然恢复了一瞬间的清明：他马上就要被身前这个人侵犯了，而之后或许有更过分的行径在等待着他，就像无数案例中被奸杀的妇女一样。  
思索至此，他突然不顾一切地挣扎起来，像一条泥鳅那样扭动着身体，被架在肩上的双腿胡乱踢蹬着。那人显然没料到事已至此他还有力气挣扎，冷不防被他踹中了肩膀，身体向一边歪去。晏华连忙趁机翻了个身，跪趴在床垫上想要爬起来。可是他的双手仍然被铐在背后，那件衬衫也在挣扎中掉到了手腕的位置，来来回回地拧成了一个大布结，将他本就所剩无几的活动空间挤得满满当当。他只能像一只毛毛虫那样笨拙地弓起身体，用下巴、肩膀和膝盖向前挪动。这连爬行都算不上，只能称作是毫无尊严的拱动。  
他不知道自己往前拱了多远。那张床垫此刻显得就像太平洋一样广阔。他多么希望自己踢中的是那个人的太阳穴，最好是把那个人踢晕了：这样他就有足够的时间度过药效发作的虚弱期，然后向外发出求救信号了。就在他的下巴终于触碰到冰凉的水泥地面的时候，噩耗骤然袭来：他的脚腕被人握住了。紧接着一股大力呼的将他扯得摔倒在床垫上，拽回最开始的地方。他相信自己的身体在那柔软的东西上犁出了一道沟。  
他发出一声不似人类的吼叫。至少，至少要知道这个人是谁，要记住他的长相。他抱着脑海中仅存的念头，疯狂地在垫子上挪动着头颅，试图把蒙住自己眼睛的黑布蹭下来。这么大幅度的动作怎么可能不引起那个人的注意？很快那个人就从背后把他捞起来，将他箍在自己怀里，在那层布料掉落之前摸到他脑后的布结，三两下解开。他以为那个人良心发现，自己的眼睛终于能重见天日了，可那人在撤掉黑布的同时将一个皮质眼罩按在了他的鼻梁上，以极为娴熟的手法调整好眼罩的位置后把左右两边的系带拽到一起扣好。他清楚地听见自己脑后传来咔哒的落锁声。  
晏华彻底落入了绝望中。在这短短的时间内他所经历的事一次又一次冲击着他原有的认知和三观。他的一生中从未有哪一刻像现在这样无助过。被一个陌生人绑架，下药，在不知名的地方蒙着眼睛扒光了衣物玩弄到射精。现在唯一的光也已然消失。他将要在一片黑暗中承受那个人的强奸和亵玩。  
这样的事实无疑成为了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。他感到自己上一刻还在源源不断溢出的力量、勇气、尊严和求生欲等等所有促使他反抗的因素都被抽空了。那人撒开手，他的身体便软软地向前倒去。  
他听见那人在他身后喘了一口气，而后弯下腰去扶他。他的上身完全贴在床垫上，腰臀却被抬得很高，被摆成了一个双腿分开的跪趴姿势。先前被手指开拓过的穴口完全暴露在那人眼下，因为空气的刺激不时收紧一下，周围的皮肉因为用力过猛而泛白。  
那人俯下身，沿着他的脊柱落下一个一个的吻痕，火热而硬挺的性器顶在他的臀肉上，小腹下的毛发刷子一般擦过穴口娇嫩的皮肤。  
“不……”他用几乎不成调的声音做出最后的挣扎。  
有那么一瞬间他的视野里似乎出现了某种幻象：他看到身后的人一双翠绿的眼睛里露出一种称得上是怜悯的神色。实打实的，那人双手握住他的腰，性器缓慢而坚定地挺入他的身体。  
——他被人侵犯了。  
大脑在确认到这个事实的时候他竟然产生了一种如释重负的感觉。他极力劝说自己这是因为那可恨的药才让他的身体变成了这样，但似乎他的潜意识里一直觉得自己逃不过这一刻，所以已经提前做好了接纳那人的准备——感谢那人过于细致和充分的扩张，被进入的时候晏华并不觉得十分痛，更多的是不同于被手指进入时的酸胀感。然而即使如此他也依旧本能地紧缩着肌肉，因为那里本来不该被用来做眼下的事。  
身后的人也沉得住气。他再一次俯下身来在他身上施与安慰性质的亲吻。晏华明显听出来他的呼吸变得粗重了，抚慰他的手也在微微颤抖着。他在忍耐，在给身下的人适应的时间。  
可是这样的温柔对他来说又与毒药何异？一个强奸犯何必要温柔地对待自己的猎物呢？他想要在自己身上索求的不正是这种蹂躏他人自尊的快感吗？晏华紧紧地咬住自己的下唇，很快有什么液体流淌出来。他的嘴里充斥满了血腥味。  
身后的人开始试探性地抽插起来。他刚开始还咬紧了牙关禁止自己发出声音，后来索性破罐破摔地放开喉咙，一直以来压抑的喘息和呻吟冲破束缚，填满了这间空旷的仓库，伴着越来越响的肉体碰撞声。那药的药效远远超过他的预期，他现在就是一滩烂泥，趴在软垫上任人吞食，身体被摆出各种姿势，在外人可见和不可见的各处留下深浅不一的印记。后穴里冲撞的动作越来越过分，越来越放纵和深入。体温在不断的肢体摩擦中进一步升高，他感觉那个人把他硕果仅存的思考能力全都操出了脑子。  
“放开我……呜……放开……”  
他的嗓音里全是隐忍的哭腔。他连这是说给那个人听的还是无意识的自言自语都不知道了。那人犹如在策马奔驰，像拉着缰绳那样拽着铐住他的手铐，次次都准确无比地撞在他的前列腺上。他感到自己那根东西又颤颤巍巍地立了起来，随着身体的被操弄吊在两腿间可怜巴巴地摇晃着，黏滑的前液溅在大腿内侧，或许也滴在了床垫上。过了一会儿他的性器就被人握住了，这一次那个人没有过多玩弄他的意思，也许是这样的操干已经使他心满意足了。他像一位和蔼的长者引导着初识人事的孩子那样，很是温和地套弄着晏华的性器，动作的幅度也适当地减小了些。但他的另一只手仍然拉着身下男人被铐住的手腕，仿佛生怕他逃跑一样。  
——晏华早就没有了逃跑的力气了。他被操的跪都跪不住，甚至哭声都低了下去。他觉得身后的人简直像个机器一样不知疲倦，一刻不停地摆动着腰肢，他的下巴、肩膀和膝盖因为长时间的着力而变得很是痛，腰更是被那人撞得几乎从中折断。  
也许是他无意识地求饶了，也许是那人察觉到了他的体力不支。身后抽插的速度渐渐放慢了，最后干脆停下来，那根性器拔出了他的身体。没了那个人的连接和支撑，他噗通一下倒在了床垫上，两条长腿微微颤抖着，红肿的穴口一张一合。那个人扳过他的肩膀，让他仰面朝天地躺在床垫上，但仍然没有去掉眼罩和手铐的意思。他的双手被迫搅着那件碍事的衬衫垫在腰下，两腿被人握住、提起、向前推压，又向两旁分开，像玻璃展柜里的展品那样被人摆成诱人的M型，小腹上的毛发被各种或稀清或粘稠的液体浸湿打卷，怒胀的性器挺立其间，被顶撞得红肿的臀瓣朝天翘着，布满肆虐痕迹的私密处完完全全地被展现在那人眼前。好不容易享受了一会儿空虚的后穴再次被填满的同时，身体上方传来沉重的压迫感。他知道那个人又一次欺身压上，继续着单方面欺辱的疯狂性事。

晏华不知道这场性爱持续了多久，也记不清自己被人操射了几次。他的嗓子哑得发不出声音，身体疲软到做不出任何动作，只能被迫地迎合着那人的节奏，像条濒死的鱼一样张着嘴，呼吸都被撞得断断续续。他的大脑一片空白，视觉和嗅觉基本完全丧失，能听见的只有清脆的肉体碰撞声和淫靡的水声。他快感觉不到自己的存在了，快感的翻涌到最后留下的只有麻木。就在他觉得自己简直要被那个人操到脱肛的时候，他听见身后的人很短促的哼了一声，接着被抽插到几乎失去知觉的后穴里传来被液体冲刷的触感。微凉的，大量的，在他的肚腹里肆意流淌。  
他被人射在了身体里。他终于被人射在了身体里。  
太好了，他想，终于结束了。结束了吧。  
“……求求你，”于是他用嘶哑得几乎不可闻的嗓音乞求道，泪水溢出了眼眶，被眼罩内侧的海绵吸收，想顺着面颊流淌时已经干涸了，“说句话吧。”  
那个人依旧没有作声。回答他的只有像是要将他吞吃入腹的深吻。

-So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover

-That I know you can't afford

-Bite that tattoo on your shoulder

 

那天的最后结果晏华不记得了，因为他的记忆只停留在那个深吻处。他被人操得晕了过去。他的潜意识里天真地以为这个人达成了他的目的，无论是被放置在这间仓库里也好，还是被人丢到街上也好，他至少不用再承受那个人的兽欲了。可再一次醒来的时候他发现自己仍然像最开始的那样被绑在椅子上——只不过这次是赤身裸体的，并且蒙住眼睛的是触感柔软的皮革眼罩——他几乎瞬间就出了一身冷汗。他甚至在想：他所经历的一切会不会只是个漫长的噩梦，而真正的虐待和审问才刚刚开始？  
很快就有人给出了答案。他听到仓库的铁门开启的声音时就浑身一震；那个人的脚步声逐渐逼近的时候，他开始不受控制地发抖；他的身体变得敏感无比，那人若有若无的气息喷吐都让他浑身发痒；当捆缚着他脚腕的细绳被解开，他被人从椅子上抱起来时，他的后穴开始有生命似的收缩，两腿间的性器缓缓地站立起来。这些都是于短时间内建立的条件反射。那人的手指再一次探入他的后穴时，他明白了：这不过是一个开始。以后他清醒着的时间都会这样度过。

晏华不知道这样的囚禁到底持续了多久，也许是几天，也许是几个月，也许是几年。他从来没有过用自己的眼睛看到周遭情景的机会：那个可恨的皮革眼罩完美地贴合着他眼周的轮廓，几乎长在了他的脸上，使他的视野里永远是一片黑暗，见不到一丝光亮。日子一长，他便彻底失去了对时间、季节和日期的概念。他躺在那张床垫上，昏昏沉沉地度过了不知多少个清晨和午夜；他也感受不到饿、渴或者其他最基本的生理需求。控制着他的人似乎总会在他昏迷的时候喂给他水，有几次他醒来的时候感觉到那个人在他身侧忙活着，什么东西被从他的手腕上拔掉，身侧传来哗啦啦的轮子在水泥地面上滚动的声音。他用了很久才想明白那可能是那个人在给他挂葡萄糖水以防止他过于饥饿，这样做也省去了排泄等一系列问题——应该说，他的脑子还能缓慢地思考已经是个奇迹了：他清醒着的时间几乎都雌伏在那人身下，承受着他的操动和开发。到后来，他的后穴甚至不用经过特意扩张也能轻松接纳那人的性器。而每一次性爱也都是以他被操的失去意识告终，以他被捆绑着醒来为新的起点。他醒来时，有些时候身体会被处理得干干净净，甚至盖着柔软的薄被；有些时候只是体表被草草擦拭一下，后穴中还含着那人射进来的东西；少数时候那人甚至完全没有清洗他，只顾自己发泄完了就匆匆离开。那些在他身体表面和内里流淌过的或稀清或粘稠的体液已经蒸发、凝结成块，稍微一动就感受到牵扯。  
然而沉溺在松软绵长的黑暗中、瘫软在漫长的梦与清醒的混沌边界上的时光里，他脑海中回忆最多的不是当初在家族鞠躬尽瘁的日子，也不是单飞后辛苦却自由的时光，而是这个不知相貌、也不悉声音的家伙对自己的玩弄和凌虐。尽管被剥夺了视觉，他所听到的每一个声音、所感受到的每一次触碰和抚摸都像走马灯一样机械地在他的意识中回放，逼迫他自己反复咀嚼和品尝。即使充满了屈辱和不甘，还有不容忽视、想要抹杀掉的身体对尊严的背叛，那些回忆却仿佛根本不和心灵相互依存般自顾自地前行。到最后他甚至能在脑海中模拟出他们每一次性爱的每一个细节。他很想见见这个囚禁了他这么久的人到底长的什么样子，退一步讲，听听他的声音也可以。但是这个人从未在他清醒的时候给他任何发出请求的机会。  
只有一次，他没有彻底地昏睡过去，而是意识处在一种很奇妙的状态：他能清楚地听见外界的声音、感受到皮肤传达来的触感，但他做不出回应。他感受到那个人又在他体内抽插了一会儿之后就退了出去，没有向往常一样射在他的后穴里。他听着那人的脚步声逐渐远去，过了一会儿那人回来了，他被人抱在怀里，有个温热、粗糙又柔软的东西擦过他的身体。他思考了很久，最后回想起来这种似曾相识的触感的来源是毛巾——他太久没有接触到肉体、绳索、皮革和床垫以外的东西了。那人把一直束缚着他手腕的手铐去掉，用热毛巾焐住那些经过不断的挣扎磨出血的皮肉，手指按摩着他因为消瘦变得很突出的腕骨。之后将那条毛巾投洗干净，细细擦拭着他浑身上下的每一处。他感觉到那个人的手伸向了他脑后的皮扣，一想到自己马上就能见到这个人了，他激动的心脏简直要跳出了胸膛。但他又必须按捺住自己，这样才不会被那人发现异常进而重新将眼罩锁好。这是他唯一的机会了。  
他感到那个人迟疑了一下，似乎在犹豫要不要把眼罩摘掉，仿佛他知道晏华没有彻底睡着一样。但最后那个眼罩还是被人摘下去了。他眼周的皮肤贪婪地张开毛孔，呼吸着新鲜的空气。久违的光正好落在他的眼皮上，将他的视野里照的猩红一片。一时间他竟然不知道该不该睁眼，他的眼睛陷在黑暗中太久了，猛地经受强光的刺激可能会引起暂时性失明，他反倒看不见那个人的脸——若是这样那他可就亏大了。于是他装作一副浅睡眠中的样子，眼珠在薄薄的眼皮下乱转，眼角甚至淌出一点泪水。  
那人将他放在床垫上，拿着已经变凉了的毛巾起身。他听见水流冲击塑料容器的声音，还有拧毛巾时哗啦啦的水声。不一会儿那人重新跪下来，把手里重新过了热水的毛巾敷在他的眼睛上。毛巾很热，但这种温度对于他脆弱酸痛的眼睛来说刚刚好。他感到自己的眼球格外舒适，丧失的视力在缓慢地恢复。那个人这样用毛巾捂了一会儿后，用那只手隔着毛巾轻轻地顺时针揉着他的眼球。这样的按摩相对粗暴的性爱来说真的让人舒服极了。  
他就保持着这个姿势，像一具死尸那样躺在床垫上，任那个人一次一次重复着这个动作。在那个人第八次把毛巾盖在他的眼睛上时，他忍不住了。他迅速地抬起手抓住了那人的手腕借力起身，想要将一直遮盖着自己视野的东西挪开。那人显然没想到他会在半途醒来，被他这冷不防一抓吓了一大跳。但奇怪的是，那人本可以一翻手就把他按倒在床垫上，可他却用被抓住的那只手挡在晏华的眼睛前面，另一只手慌慌张张地往别处摸去。晏华听见锁扣被皮带带动的哗啦声响，顿时明白了这人的底线是自己的样貌被他看见。于是他撒开了抓着的那只手腕，在皮革在刚接触到他的鼻梁时嘶声喊了一声不。  
“不……我不会看你的。”他紧张地咽了口唾液，很轻很慢地说，锈住了很久的大脑为了构思合适的说辞几乎运转到冒烟，“我知道……肯定是有原因的，你不愿意让我见到你的样貌……我会尊重你——我不会睁眼去看、去记住你的长相，但也请你不要再给我戴上眼罩了。”  
感受到鼻梁上的压力小了些，他急忙追进一步祈求道：“求你了。至少让我的眼皮多呼吸一下新鲜空气吧。我恨死那东西了。”  
两个人就这么僵持了一会儿，最后他感到那人把眼罩拿走丢在了一边。他如释重负，但马上他感到自己身边的床垫陷了陷，那个人坐到他身边，手掌拢过来虚虚罩在他的眼睛上方，生怕他反悔睁眼似的。  
晏华没忍住笑了一下。这副样子简直和怕糖果被人抢走的小孩没什么两样。他抬起自己的手盖在那只手上，轻轻抚摸着那个人的手背，用指甲刮弄手指突出的骨节。  
“我不会睁眼的。”他重复道。  
过了很久，他眼前那只手才颤颤巍巍地挪开。他被人重新抱在怀里，两只手腕被人拉到一起握住。他老老实实地闭着眼睛，忍不住猜测面前的人是不是正紧张地盯着自己。于是他抽出一只手，顺着那个人的胸膛一路摸上去，摸索着找到他的下颌，轻轻地侧过头吻上去。  
使他意外的是，那个人却像触电了一样急忙往后缩了一下躲开他的唇瓣。他抬起的手也被抓住折回来按在自己胸口。  
“你不想说点什么吗？”他轻声问，手掌下那颗陪伴了他一生的心脏在咚咚跳动，“对我，对我们相处的这段时间？”  
隔了很久，他听见一声微不可闻的叹气。像是玫瑰花瓣从枝头脱落，水晶坠落到地面碎裂，老去的鹰用最后一次俯冲结束自己本应得到的重生。他从那一声里听出了太多：疲惫，无望，空虚，在那之下还有一种很复杂的感情，像是孤注一掷的赌徒等待着轮盘的尘埃落定，像是一夜间散尽家产、抛弃了一切，只为与你相依。  
那人依然没有说过一个字。他放开他的手，用一个深吻作为这一插曲的终止符。

从那以后他们性爱的次数和时间明显少了。虽然他也仍然会被蒙着眼睛压在身下操，但更多的时候是闭着眼睛被那人抱在怀里发呆。后来他逐渐放松了警惕，对晏华身体的束缚不再像看管着一件艺术品那样严格。虽然他仍然不会对晏华的发问做出任何回应，但总比先前好一些。而且他渐渐发现：每次那个人给自己戴上眼罩和手铐的时候都意味着，要么是他要出门，要么是新的性事即将开始。  
“你要出去吗？”最近一次双手被束缚住的时候，他鼓起勇气出声问道。  
那个人没有接着对他的身体上下其手。他觉得自己猜对了，于是进一步说道：“不要再把我绑起来了。那很难受。”  
他停了停，怕那个人不信似的补充道：“我自己打不开眼罩的锁，而且我们这样已经很久了，我没有力气——我不会逃跑的。”  
那人思索了很久，最后做出了一个令晏华崩溃的举动：他把晏华抱到唯一的椅子上，仔仔细细地用麻绳和胶带将他的身体和椅子牢牢捆在一起，而后在他歇斯底里的骂声中用胶带将他的嘴封的严严实实，扭头离开了仓库，把这个玩具和那愤怒而无助的呜呜声一起锁在了大门里。  
这不能怪他。那人似乎很害怕晏华会逃走：他出去的时候会把晏华的手脚都绑死，甚至往他的后穴里塞上肛塞，再花上半天功夫把门哗啦啦地锁好；回来时则几乎无时无刻不搂紧着晏华瘦削的身体，蜻蜓点水般的吻落在他的浑身上下，有时甚至还会侧过头去听晏华的心跳声，仿佛怕他于梦境中突然消散一样。  
虐恋的核心在于痛苦之后的温柔、压抑之后的释放、鞭子之后的糖。当轻薄的爱意与施舍被残酷的践踏和蹂躏衬托的分外甜美，人就不再具有横向比较的理智，而是趋于沦陷。  
晏华已经想不起来自己为什么要顺从这个人了。是战略性的暂时妥协？是迫于无奈的唯一选择？还是这本来就是他所期待和期望的？相对于正常人，他们没有相伴日常可言：无论晏华对着他说多少话都得不到任何回应。他们的性爱有时单调、有时花样翻新。有些方式和体位是他喜欢的，有些则只让他感到痛苦。但不得不说，放弃思考、放弃做出决定、只用听从命令打开身体让他感觉到前所未有的自由。他不知道这算不算是斯德哥尔摩综合征，但他现在只知道自己每次被人操的还算舒服。如果不是被束缚着双手，他一定会在后面被填满时抚慰自己那根缺少爱抚的性器。他感到曾经的自己在几乎无休无止的性爱中破碎了，而后被那个人重新捡起来拼拼凑凑成一个新的自己。这个自己又被他的下一次性爱撞得更加支离破碎，再一次拼起来时与他本来的面目越发相差甚远。他恍惚间明白了那个人的目的是什么：他就是要在一次又一次欺凌式的性爱中将那个高傲、冷淡、充满智慧的晏华打碎，只剩下一具完美空虚的肉体、一个只会顺从地承受他人的名为晏华的玩具。那个人玩腻的那一刻就是他作为玩具被抛弃、迎来死亡的那一刻。现在他竟然无比恐惧着那一刻到来。那本来意味着他可以结束这段淫秽又屈辱的时光，但他更加害怕的是被那个人抛回到冰冷的社会中。这意味着他必须又一次开始为了所谓的“自己的人生”而奔波忙碌——但是人活一生，活的是个什么呢？学习、挣钱、娶妻生子、杀人放火，不过都是为了让人惶惶不可终日的未来变得可见一些、踏实一些。人在一开始追求的就只有安全感这一样东西。而放弃自我成为他人的所有品是拥有绝对安全感的一种媒介。在社会强行附加给他的价值观被剥离后，他的精神世界里仅剩下了赤裸裸的接受痛苦的满足感——向他人施与痛苦的成就感被那个人握在手里。他对此毫无怨言，甚至心满意足：这间不大的仓库是他们的香格里拉，作为玩具是现在的他的唯一意义。

-You look as good as the day I met you

-I forget just why I left you, I was insane

这一次醒来的时候晏华有些意外：他的眼前没有眼罩带来的压迫感，手脚也是自由的。而且今天他的身上盖着被子，浑身都暖融融的，床垫似乎也比平常软一些。身周没有那股潮湿又奇怪的霉味，那个破排风扇转动发出的吱呀声也不见了。他试着翻了个身，突如其来的光照在眼皮上，让他眼睛一痛，连忙抬手挡在眼前。  
不。那个人在这一点上对他的照顾可以说是无微不至。他从来没有让这样强烈的光直射在晏华的眼睛上过。  
他的心突然坠入极大的恐慌中。他一翻身坐起来，用尽平生的勇气睁开了双眼。  
他看到自己穿着一件干净的衬衫坐在一张大床上，身上盖着干净的被子。面前的空白一片着实考验了一番他的思维，最后他认出来那是一面墙。  
他向左转过头，看到一张桌子上有很多杂七杂八的东西，它们都被人摆的很整齐。他逐渐认出来那是电脑、键盘、文件袋、手机，这些东西都给他一种他曾经使用过的感觉。他感到他的大脑像是一个生锈了很久后骤然启动的机器，虽然对工作还算熟悉，但每一秒的思考都让他感到疲惫。他的手抚过床头柜涂了清漆的光滑表面，掀开被子侧身下床，赤着脚踩在床脚下垫着的东西上。一丛丛柔软的白色绒毛挠着他的脚心，痒痒的，像新生儿的肌肤。  
他拽过一缕自己的额发嗅了嗅。上面只有淡淡的洗发水的清香。  
他回过头。床的那边是两扇湖蓝色的布帘，中间没有拉严实，露出一道缝隙。先前照在他眼睛上的强光就是从那缝隙里来的。  
他对于眼前的一切都感到陌生。他好像在这里生活过，好像也曾像刚才那样在床上醒来，但那是很久之前的事了。  
于是他无视了床尾摆着的拖鞋，赤着脚踩在凉凉的木地板上，伸手拉开了那道布帘。  
比先前强烈千百倍的光包裹了他。从外面传来汽车的鸣笛声、孩童的笑声和白鸽振翅的声音。他站在那里一动也不敢动，手中紧紧地攥着布帘的边角，生理性的泪水顺着眼角留下来，啪嗒一声滴落在地板上。过了很久他才慢慢睁开眼睛，面前是一大扇落地窗，窗外的阳台上一盆盆绿植正在随风摆动枝叶，灰色的楼宇或高或矮穿插分割着淡蓝的天，大朵大朵的白云在由东向西走动，远处鲜红的观光塔尖上矗立着一个明亮到刺眼的圆形。他拉开那扇窗，走到阳台上。呼吸间鲜活的生物气息涌进肺里。他想起来了。骨节过于突出的手指紧紧扣在阳台的边缘，指甲缝里都是掉落的墙灰。  
这里是他的家。

-And I can't stop

-No, I can't stop

对晏华来说，要放下那段回忆，重新使自己像一个正常人那样融入到社会中简直举步维艰。有那么两天他什么也不做，不吃不喝不看消息，就那么拉上窗帘，赤身裸体地坐在床上，抱着自己的肩膀发呆。有些时候他会立起身子把手指伸进自己的后穴里，怀念身体被那个人填的满满当当的感觉。他觉得自己很难一下子接受事实：这个人消失的如此突然，让他觉得自己就像是落入了一口深井中那样骤然被抛回了他本来的生活轨道上，可他的心还被留在那间暗无天日的仓库里。他觉得哪怕是在最后一次肉体的狂欢后将他杀死、抛尸入海，也比把他丢在原地让他再次被冷冰冰的社会吃掉强些。在那样颓然地度过了两天之后，他强行打起精神，开始像一个孩子那样重新学习洗漱、做饭、打理自己，努力让自己看上去无事发生。他第一次端起自己的手机时努力了很久都没能成功按下开机键，最后他逼着自己按下去，但手机没有反应。它早就没电了。他从自己被挂在门口衣架上的书包里找到数据线和充电宝连上，眼睛一眨不眨地看着掌心中的方寸缓缓亮起来。谢天谢地，没有他预想中铺天盖地而来的未接电话和新短信。他看了眼屏幕上的时间，稍微计算了下，发现那段让他宛若新生的时光实际上只持续了七天。以这座城市的俯瞰图为屏保的屏幕上只有一条短短的消息：有空来一趟。发件人是维尔特。算算时间，正好是他前几天醒来的那一刻发来的。  
晏华心里突然涌出一股无法形容的厌恶。他和维尔特见面的周期比较固定，一般是半个月一次。这几天的休养让过去的他在渐渐回溯，“那个人”的大致人选已经慢慢地浮出了水面，他正准备去动用自己全部的力量和关系去查找。这个某种意义上来说的共犯突然在这个节骨眼上发来消息，只会让人怀疑他知道什么内情。但他又隐约觉得凭自己的力量恐怕很难找到真正的罪魁祸首，这是解开那个人真面目的唯一机会。直到太阳开始西斜，他终于从沙发上起身，穿好大衣戴好围巾和针织帽，把自己裹得像只熊一样出了门。

太久没有正常地出过门，晏华充分低估了外界的气温，走进酒吧的时候一身汗几乎把贴身的衬衫浸透。柜台后的男人愣了一会儿，将信将疑地吹了声口哨，显然对他这身打扮十分意外，毕竟没什么人会在十月底就穿上过冬的装备。  
他点点头回应，走到酒吧最昏暗的角落里坐下来。  
周一下午的酒吧里没什么人，当老板的便从吧台里绕了出来，当的一声将一杯带冰的威士忌墩在他面前的木桌上，顺手撩起他被汗浸得湿乎乎的刘海摸了摸他的额头，“没发烧啊。”  
他斜了男人一眼，在后者呵呵的笑声里像只猫一样伸出舌尖去舔杯子里削的浑圆的冰球。不一会儿那颗晶莹剔透的晶体被他舔出了一个坑，杯子里的液面有上升的迹象。  
“把我叫来干嘛。”他把针织帽从头上拽下来甩在柜台上，一脸的午觉被人吵醒时才有的暴躁和困倦。  
维尔特微微低头，从那个造型夸张的小墨镜上方看过来。晏华毫不掩饰地瞪过去。他笑一声，抬起手像小时候那样揉着晏华散乱的半长发丝，“小半个月没消息，有点担心你。”说实话他已经做好了被晏华嫌弃的心理准备了，但青年没有躲开，甚是温顺地接受了他的抚摸，这一点让他倍感意外。  
晏华抿了抿嘴唇。这人是靠情报生意为生的，他手下的眼线天罗地网，城里城外明着暗着的不知有多少。那人能把消息掐的这么绝，绝到维尔特手里都杳无音信，只有一种可能。  
他突然仰起头，在酒吧老板饶有兴致的注视下把那杯威士忌一口干了。敦实的洛克杯落回桌面时发出咚的一声响。  
“指挥使是不是来过你这。”他说这话时语气里无悲无喜，口中吐出的疑问句分明是在逼人承认一个事实。  
令人吃惊的是红头发的男子完全没有否认的意思，只是斜了他一眼，好像在责怪他为什么现在才来一样。“大半个月之前，这小子到我这来过一趟，”他说着从柜台里掏出一个不大的空玻璃瓶，“还塞给我一瓶酒，说如果晏华来了就请他喝这瓶酒。”  
晏华扶着下巴思考了一会儿，冲他点了点头，“这账我回头再找你算。他还说什么了？”  
“用我给你从头到尾絮叨一遍吗？”维尔特露出一个标准的欠揍式微笑，看见晏华的脸瞬间黑得跟锅底一样，打了个手势示意他开玩笑，接着从兜里掏出来一个什么东西丢给他。晏华伸手接住，发现那是一支录音笔，“回去慢慢听吧，全都是关于你的。”  
晏华掂量着那支录音笔，配合着男人面上的细微表情三两句就把自己被卖的原委猜了个八九不离十：“他还问你我是不是经常来这？你就把咱们两个定期碰头的事告诉他了？”  
酒吧老板“嚯”了一声，接着表情戏谑地咂舌：“我自首，我认罪。我就是实在看不下去他那副样子，一心软就告诉他了。”  
晏华听到“那副样子”的时候眉毛一挑：“他……”  
“我不知道，我是开酒吧的不是心理医生。”难得擅长读懂人心的酒吧老板也露出了困惑的表情，“但我能从他的语气听出来他好像因为什么事和家族闹翻了，现在在满世界跑路。”说到这维尔特哦了一声，回身在吧台里翻来翻去，最后翻出来一封信，“小子还说，如果自己两个星期还没回来，就把这封信寄出去。”  
晏华把信抢过来一看，收件地址上写的赫然就是酒吧的地址，只是收件人姓名写的晏华。  
“这么大的事怎么不告诉我？”他把信封翻过去，后面也是空白一片，什么都没写。  
大叔耸耸肩：“你又没问过，我可没那心思给你们俩牵红线。”他从吧台上直起身子，把那杯冰完全化了溶在里面的威士忌拿走，不一会儿功夫就端上来一杯新的，“而且这东西我本来不想收。太不吉利了。那小子的样子就跟交代后事似的。”  
晏华把信封拆开。使他意外的是，里面没有什么写的密密麻麻的信纸，也没有什么存折支票银行卡，只有一只白色的纸鹤。

指挥使是有轻度抑郁症的。  
病因众说纷纭，无非是作为家族的医生压力太大，撬开的嘴太多，或者手底下放走的人命太多。指挥使从来不去理这些流言蜚语，也从来不去理旁人叫他休息一下的劝。他就像是什么机器一样，日复一日地挣扎在手术室和自己的房间中。唐甚至亲自找他谈过，但被他很是冷淡地回绝了。抑郁症本就是心病。他这又自己给自己套了一层壳。  
“我自己就是医生，”他说这话的时候语气和咬字都很是生硬，“有什么毛病我自己清楚。该怎么个治法我心里也有数。”  
晏华是唯一一个也对此有数的人。他就是他的治法。指挥使无条件地信赖他，甚至是有些依赖。没什么原因，也没有在枪林弹雨中谁救了谁一命的玄奇故事，他就是敢什么事都对晏华讲。那会儿晏华还不是家族的顾问，只是个被分散下去的信号塔，他都敢说。大到晏华都不知道的家族高层的分歧和决意、从别的家族的人嘴里撬出来的消息，小到今天给人缝针的时候哪条神经哪条血管缝的好与不好，阳台上自己那盆绿萝掉了几片叶子。  
晏华知道他是指挥使凤毛麟角的泄洪口。对任何人来说，有人愿意听他诉说、倾吐，再恰当的施与理解和鼓励总比所有的情绪都要自己扛来的强，更何况是轻度抑郁症患者。他自恃比指挥使年长十岁，给人当一当树洞也未尝不可。  
指挥使的手术室在阴面。他身上的血味和冷意时常使人忘了他也不过是个半大孩子；那时他的傲骨和冷漠尚被家族当作年少轻狂，有这么个人愿意接近他、支撑他，也是件幸事。  
他没想过自己会是这么个半大少年的寄托，没想过自己会是他的病因、他的执着、他的决断。

-Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you

-I drink too much and that's an issue but I’m OK

 

以前晏华还在家族的时候，明眼人都能看出来指挥使特别依赖他，所以有什么人要拿捏指挥使又不好公开时也总是朝晏华下手，但那些人总是低估晏华的能力，派来的人每每被干的人仰马翻。时间长了，晏华的风名和势力一起起来。指挥使的抑郁症因为有他陪伴已经好了很多，但也偶有复发。那时候他就跟晏华半开玩笑地说：“你说有一天要是我醒了以后突然发现你走了可怎么办啊。我肯定又要抑郁了。”  
晏华只是浅浅一笑，对着他说话时语气肯定：“不会的。”  
他相信青年只是以前被人疏远惯了。他只是需要一个人和他彼此贴近。  
到了晏华还是被唐一路提拔，离开指挥使去了总部，坐在了顾问的椅子上。后来老首领去世，新唐上位，手段和眼界都与晏华所想相差甚远，正好他也倦了每天和人明枪暗箭打打杀杀，干脆和高层翻了脸，销毁了所有的情报和数据拎包走人。  
他知道指挥使挂念他，但想着世界就这么大，以后有的是时间聚，所以当初离开家族时也没有过于郑重地跟他告别，只是在午夜时潜进他的房间，在他桌子上留了只纸鹤。纸鹤底下压着张纸条，上面写了着维尔特的酒吧的地址。  
他没想过野外的生活会如此艰难，逼得他自此漂泊异乡，一去四年，杳无音信。

“四年了。”叮咚一声轻响，中年男人的声音逐渐远了些，过了一会儿又回来，“四年里你一直未曾放弃对他的跟踪和追查，但病情反倒因此反复了，且日益加重——我说的没错吧。”  
晏华眉头一皱。他现在就坐在酒吧的吧台前听着那支录音笔的录音。维尔特被他按在吧台上。  
“那对你来说，他是什么呢？”  
录音笔里维尔特的声音还是一样的慵懒，语调拐着几个真真假假的弯。而后是很长的一段沉默，只有背景里杯子叮叮咚咚的杂音在响。  
“你不该问他这个。”晏华弯起指节，拎住那只被自己按住的手腕的一侧皮肉使劲一拧，趴在吧台上的人顿时痛呼出声：“疼疼疼……嘿，我替你问的还问错了是怎么着。”  
“他……”被拾音器扭曲过的声音响起，两个人都屏息凝神。  
他听到指挥使吸了一口气，仿佛鼓起了生平最大的勇气一字一顿地吐出字眼：“我只想离他近一点——再近一点，再近一点。这是我唯一的留念。”  
晏华一下按掉了录音笔的回放键。这样的指挥使让他感到的陌生：他是从来没有过如此强烈的感情外露的。从青年的声音里他能听出来的远不止抑郁症患者那种低落、无助和无望。那更像是某种沉默已久的爆发，是将死之人的回光返照。他听出青年破釜沉舟的决意：他已经将一切都交付好，只为实现自己最后的愿望。

他回想起来那个一直在脑海中回荡的朦胧声音，突然意识到那个人并非一直沉默着。在他半梦半醒的时候，那人是说过这样一段话的。  
“我因为爱你，所以常常想跟你道歉。”  
“我的爱沉重，污浊，里面带有许多令人不快的东西，比如悲伤、忧愁、自怜、绝望。我的心又这样脆弱不堪，自己总被这些负面情绪打败，好像在一个沼泽里越挣扎越下沉。”  
在他模糊的记忆里，那人用双手捧住他的脸，在他的额头上落下一枚轻吻。  
“而我爱你，就是想把你也拖进来，却希望你救我。*”

 

他低下头去。信封里那只纸鹤和他当初留给指挥使那只一模一样，连折痕都一样。

 

他什么都明白了。

 

右脚狠狠碾在油门的踏板上，他把车开的像是要着了火。可这时候恰逢晚高峰，港湾区又是工业园区，厂子占地多又大，本就狭窄的路被进进出出的大货小车堵得水泄不通。他咬着下唇，干脆一打方向盘把车扔在路边，拔了钥匙就走。  
十月底的傍晚，风已经开始有冬天的锋利和冷意。他裹紧了风衣和围巾大步地走，越走越快，而后开始小步地跑，最后干脆放开步子奔跑起来。

“谢谢你。”那个他曾经无比熟悉的声音拥住他的头颅。  
“这是我一生中离你最近的一次。”

不。不是的。他想。我们本来可以更近。

 

他跑到码头上的时候，该卸的货该装的车都已经走了。本该繁华的码头已经空无一人，只有还未归巢的海鸥在晃得人失明的落日一次又一次冲向水面。一辆漆黑的游轮正缓缓收起供人登船的梯子，活像地狱在关紧大门。  
家族处理叛徒通常会在港湾区的工业禁地，把人枪毙了之后尸体灌了水泥扔进海里。他一寸一寸地找过记忆里可能的刑场，但那些地方都干净的像是被谁彻底抹去了应有的痕迹。最后他摸到码头边上，只在最西边的墙根底下找到了一坨还没干透的水泥。  
他抱着自己那颗凉了大半截的心，伸手扒了扒那坨水泥，突然发现最底下露出了一个什么东西的角。  
他把那张东西拽出来，小心地抖掉上面的水泥，发现是一张他和指挥使的合照。

那张照片是两人第一次见面的时候拍的。照片上刚进入家族的晏华还很年轻，冷淡的眉眼间有藏不住的傲骨和锋锐。指挥使还是个半大孩子，但他那会已经是家族的助理医生了。他穿着件白大褂，站在比自己高一头的晏华旁边，笑得很是勉强。  
那时的他们还很生疏。  
他把那张照片翻过去，一眼看到白色的纸底上用铅笔书写的字迹娟秀的三个小字。  
活下去。

晏华伸手从兜里摸出一根烟，点了，叼在唇上。  
他就那样在码头上蹲了很久，任由海边的冷风吹在身上，太阳彻底沉沦，黑暗将他拥抱，只剩唇边的一点火光忽明忽灭。  
直到烟头烧到了嘴，他才吐掉了烟屁股，把那张照片小心地塞进自己上衣的口袋里，而后把鼻梁上那个跟了自己很久的单片眼镜摘下来，挂绳的一部分因为一直紧贴着脖颈还很温热。他将挂绳一点一点很细致地绕在眼镜片上，伸手将它们放进水里，注视着镜片不断下沉，最后消失在色深而浑浊的海水中。  
游轮发出启航的笛声，他闭上眼睛。  
“你为什么要对我说出这么残酷的话呢。”

 

*：出自村上春树《挪威的森林》

 

END


End file.
